


Pretty In Lace

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinky sex, M/M, Orgasms, PWP, Panty Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean wears some pretty panties for his Daddy.





	Pretty In Lace

Dean whimpered as he felt a large palm land on his ass. He bucked and winced, only Roman’s strong arm wrapped around his waist managed to keep him up straight. Dean shivered, his body flushing a beautiful shade of pink when he felt Roman nuzzling against his neck.

“Mmm…What a pretty little treat you are for Daddy tonight. The things I wanna do to you…Fuck, Baby Boy…Can you feel how hard I’m for you already?”

Dean moaned out as he felt Roman grinding against his almost naked ass. His Daddy was hard. So fucking hard. It only made the need in Dean grow hungrier. 

“Open your eyes, Beautiful. I want you to look at how pretty you look for me. You are such a little slut for Daddy. Wearing these pretty panties…Such a tease.” Roman’s words were whispered against Dean’s ear, the smaller man in his arms shuddering at Roman’s cooing. 

Dean opened his eyes and a broken moan slipped through his lips as his eyes found his own reflection. Roman pressed right against his back, eyes heated and lips stretched into a soft grin. “You see?”

Dean nodded as he dropped his head back against Roman’s shoulder. The picture they made together was stunning. He had wore a lacy pair of red panties underneath his jeans and teased Roman all night long, so the minute they stepped into their room Roman was onto him.

Roman had stripped him off of his clothes, leaving only the beautiful panties gracing Dean’s lithe hips. He had walked them both to stand in front of the full length mirror in the room, pressing himself fully against Dean’s back as he admired his beautiful baby boy looking so tempting in his slutty little wear. 

Dean panted and grind back against Roman, feelings Roman rock hard in his pants. A groan left Dean’s lips as he desperately reached behind to grope Roman through his pants. Roman’s breath hitched when he felt Dean grabbing his dick, his own hand running over the front of Dean’s crotch.

“Ro..” Dean breathed out, the need in him was making him desperate. Roman groaned and turned Dean around in his arms, his hands reaching down to cup Dean’s ass through the soft lace. “Mmm, you want something Baby Boy?”

Dean nodded, licking his lips as his eyes met Roman’s. He pressed his crotch against Roman’s, his lips moving against Roman’s as he whispered out, “Want you, Daddy. Please.”

Roman responded with pressing his mouth to Dean’s in a dominating kiss. He picked Dean up, who wrapped his legs around Roman’s thick waist and placed his arms around Roman’s shoulder. “Such a sweet boy for me.” Roman pressed his forehead against Dean’s, then started walking them towards the bed.

When Roman put Dean down on the bed, Dean immediately turned around and placed himself on his hands and knees, making Roman growl out in delight. The sight was one Roman never got enough of, and tonight with Dean wearing panties and all Roman felt desire surge through his veins like never before. Roman reached down to deliver a couple of sharp slaps to Dean’s ass, loving the way Dean clenched and moaned at the impact. 

“Such a pretty little ass.” Roman murmured out before kneeling on the ground and pulling Dean’s hips right up against his mouth. He pressed his mouth against the meat of Dean’s ass, kissing each globe thoroughly as he hiked the panties up as much as possible. Dean had his face buried against a pillow, and he was pushing back needily against Roman’s face.

“Let me hear you, Babe. You want Daddy to eat you out? Put my tongue right here? Mmm.” Roman brushed his thumb against Dean’s crack through the thin layer, moaning when he felt it dipping against Dean’s hole. 

Dean panted and gasped, his eyes almost tearing up he was so hard. He pushed his hips back against Roman, spreading his knees even further apart as he begged, “Please…I need you Daddy…Make me wet for you..Taste me..’m all yours, Ro.”

Roman felt his cock throb in raw desire as he heard Dean sound so needy and desperate, so willing and wanton. He had always loved how much Dean wanted him to have his way with his body. Kiss him and play with him any way he wanted. Roman could never get enough of the moans and purrs he could get out of Dean as he made him fall apart for him. Whether by his tongue, his hands or his cock.

In one swift motion, Roman had ripped the panties off of Dean’s ass. He wanted to mourn the loss of such a pretty garment that just graced his lover’s body, but he decided he would buy his baby some new ones. Right now he needed to taste his boy, and that’s all that mattered.

Roman buried his mouth right up against Dean’s spread ass, his hands holding Dean open as he let out a satisfied growl. Dean was crying out in pleasure, his hands fisting the pillow, eyes clenched shut as he felt Roman’s tongue spearing through his hole. Dean was left panting in low gasps as Roman continued to lick around his rim, then push his tongue inside the small pucker.

Dean’s crack and hole was shining with Roman’s saliva, Roman’s beard rubbed against the sensitive skin of Dean’s hips but Roman knew Dean proudly wore beard burns he got when Roman went to toe with his ass. His boy loved a little pain mixed with pleasure, and Roman always knew how to give Dean exactly what he wanted.

“Ro..Please..more..want more..” Dean whimpered out, gasping loudly when Roman gave him two sharp spanks on each cheek of his ass. Roman groaned when Dean’s hole clenched around his tongue at the impact, and all Roman wanted was to feel Dean’s heat wrapped around his cock.

“You want Daddy’s dick? Want Daddy to pound you through the mattress, Baby Boy?” Roman had pulled his mouth back and was now brushing and teasing Dean’s fluttering hole with his fingers. He placed one kiss against Dean’s hip before he flipped his boy over onto his back.

Roman pressed his mouth against Dean’s, kissing and tasting his lover’s mouth as Dean moaned and whimpered underneath him. When he pulled back and looked into Dean’s eyes, he knew his boy was so near the edge. He needed Roman to take care of him, and he needed it badly.

Roman didn’t waste much time, pulling the lube out of the nightstand table and squirting a good amount on his fingers. He pulled Dean’s legs over his shoulders and pressed his finger inside Dean’s hole, his eyes glazing over in pure lust at the way Dean opened up to him, sliding down onto his fingers and riding them in raw desperation. Soon Roman was three fingers up in Dean’s ass, fucking him thoroughly with them and opening him up just right for Roman’s cock.

“You ready for Daddy’s cock, sweetheart?”

Roman grinned when Dean nodded desperately, hand reaching down to grope Roman. Roman got up and quickly shed his pants, then placed himself back down on his knees between Dean’s spread legs. Soon he was bending Dean in half and pushing his cock inside his lover’s welcoming heat.

Roman placed open mouthed kisses all over Dean’s face and neck as he let Dean adjust to his cock. He was balls deep within his boy’s delicious heat, and it drove him absolutely crazy. Nothing ever made him feel like Dean did when he was wrapped so snug all around Roman’s cock, almost making him want to cum on spot.

Roman started moving inside Dean when Dean started to wiggle on his cock, squirming and begging for Roman to fuck him. He set up a brutal pace, his cock aching and desperately wanting a release after all the foreplay. Dean took it all eagerly, pushing back against his cock and meeting his thrusts halfway.

“Fuck…Daddy’ll paint your ass with his seeds, Baby Boy. Will make you drip with my cum like my little slut that you are…You want that, Baby?”

Dean whimpered and cried, his legs tightening around Roman’s waist as he tried to pull him in even closer if that was possible. He opened his eyes and looked into Roman’s dark lusty ones, then moaned out, “Fill me with your cum, Daddy.”

Roman’s eyes slipped shut and he groaned out in raw pleasure. He pulled out of Dean’s ass then flipped his boy over on his stomach. He mounted Dean from behind and started fucking him hard and fast, and it didn’t take long before he was cumming deep inside his lover. Dean moaning at being filled and fucked so thoroughly. 

Roman started to gain his senses back, and he was well aware his boy was still aching and needed to cum. Dean never came unless Roman allowed it. It made Roman so hot, so addicted to his boy. Roman felt Dean squirming under him, whimpering and trying to wiggle his hips on Roman’s soft cock that was resting inside his ass.

Roman pulled out of Dean and then turned his lover over onto his back, placing his hands under his knees and pulling Dean’s legs wide open. He bent down to press his mouth against Dean’s leaking hole, grinning when Dean twitched and bucked against his mouth. But he kept his grip tight and speared his tongue right through Dean’s now loose hole.

Roman watched how Dean was going absolutely crazy, head thrown back on the pillow, knuckles white from where he had his hands fisting the pillow in pure desperation. Roman grinned and moved his mouth up to Dean’s cock, just giving a couple of licks to the aching length and that was all Dean needed to cum.

Roman held and kissed Dean’s body as Dean shuddered through his orgasm. He moved up and pressed his mouth against Dean’s neck, before placing his lips against Dean’s. “Shhs. You are okay, Baby Boy. Daddy got you.”

Roman smiled wide when he felt Dean wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck, burying his face against Roman’s neck as he started to gain his senses back. Roman sat up with his boy in his arms, then settled down with his back against the headboard. Dean resting comfortably in his lap as Roman let his lover snuggle into him. “You are such a precious boy, you know that?”

Dean preened under the praise, raising his eyes and meeting Roman’s soft ones as he moved his head a little on Roman’s chest. “Wanted to give Daddy something nice.”

Roman smiled and pressed his mouth against Dean’s temple, one hand patting Dean’s ass appreciatively as he rubbed Dean’s stomach with the other one. “You did good Baby Boy. I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Daddy.” Dean mumbled out, raising his head and puckering his lips out for a kiss. Roman grinned and pressed his mouth against his boy’s, loving how Dean melted into him even further. 


End file.
